Property of
by xotakux2002x
Summary: what will deidara get his danna for a birthday present? read and see X3 oh, and for those of you curious as to itachi's "gift", read Cut. sasodei fluff, oneshot


Deidara couldn't believe his misfortune. This shouldn't be happening to him, dammit! He was an artist, and therefore creative; not to mention he knew his partner better than anyone else on the entire planet…

So why couldn't he think of a good idea for Sasori's birthday?

He groaned and flopped down onto the bed; this was frustrating as hell! It should not be this hard to shop for a lover; but than again, this was Sasori.

For the hundredth time, Deidara ran through the list of things he'd given him in the past. Mostly it was just material for his puppets; and of course, last year he'd bought a school girl uniform and worn it. He smiled. Sasori had really liked that, but if he did something like that again, it would all but cement the idea that he was the Akasuna's sex slave.

The sculptor rose to his feet and stretched his arms above his head. Obviously he wasn't going to come up with any ideas in here, so he decided to take a walk.

His walk led him into the kitchen, where Itachi and Hidan were sitting and talking. Or, more accurately, arguing about religion. Deidara walked over and sat down, slamming his head into the table and disrupting their talk. "What's up, blondie?"

The sculptor sat up and sighed. "Sasori's birthday is tomorrow, and I don't know what to get him, un."

Hidan and Itachi looked at each other knowingly. "Let me guess. You want advice from us?" Itachi asked.

"If you have any, un."

Hidan snickered. "Sorry, but my idea of a gift for Kakuzu is letting him beat the crap out of me."

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"That's the point! I'm a masochist, he's a sadist. Everyone's happy."

"Well, I don't think that'll work for us, un." The sculptor turned to Itachi. "What do you do for Kisame, un?"

The Uchiha paused for a moment, as if debating whether or not to say anything. He leaned in and began whispering in Deidara's ear. The blonde turned a dozen different shades of red, and his eyes grew wide. He pulled away to stare at Itachi. "How can-that you-what the hell, un?!"

Itachi shrugged. "Kisame likes it."

The blonde groaned and rose, clutching his head. "I need some air, un." And with that, he departed from the room.

Hidan raised a brow. "Ok, spill. What did you say that freaked blondie out?" Itachi leaned in and began whispering again. Hidan's jaw dropped. "Doesn't that hurt?!"

"You get used to it."

"Dear Jashin."

--

Deidara sat outside the base, moping and trying to get some very disturbing images out of his head. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Deidara turned around to find Konan standing over him, a concerned look on her face. "Nothing, un."

"It has to be something, or else you wouldn't look so depressed." She sat on the ground beside Deidara. "Let me guess; it's about Sasori, right?"

"How'd you know, un?"

She smiled. "That's the only time you ever look deep in thought. So, what's up?"

"I can't think of a good gift for his birthday, un." Deidara turned to see Konan looking around. "What is it, un?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing really. I'm just keeping an eye out for Sasori."

"Why?"

She laughed. "He doesn't really like it when anyone's all alone with you. God, he's the most possessive guy I've ever met!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it, un. He says I'm clingy, but if another person so much as looks at me too long-" he waved his hand dismissively in the air. "I might as well have-" his eyes widened and he wrapped Konan in a bear hug. "Thank you so much, un!" He jumped to his feet and ran off in the direction of a nearby village.

Konan sat on the ground, slightly dazed. "Um….you're welcome?"

--

Sasori sat at his desk, grumbling. Where the hell was his partner?! Konan had said he'd gone to the village near their base, but she had no idea when he'd get back. So, all Sasori could do was sit and wait. And the redhead REALLY hated waiting.

The door to the bedroom creaked open. "Where the hell have you been?" the puppet master demanded wthout even glancing over to the doorway. He knew it was Deidara; the blonde was the only one who ever came in here without knocking first.

"Nowhere, un," Deidara answered, walking into the room.

Sasori barely glanced up then, but it was enough for the puppet master to notice that his partner was limping. "What happened to you?"

Deidara jumped slightly; he'd been trying to disguise his limp. "Nothing, un. I just cut my foot, un."

"On?"

"…A rock, un."

"A rock."

"A sharp rock, un."

Sasori wasn't buying that story for a second. "All right, let me rephrase my question; what happened to you that you don't want to tell me about?"

"It's nothing, danna, I swear, un!" Deidara felt a slight pressure applied to his limbs, and found himself unable to move his body. He groaned inwardly. Chakra strings. Why was it always chakra strings?

"You've got one more chance to tell me before I take a look at it myself. By force." The puppet master raised his hand, moving the blonde closer, closer,-

"Ok, ok!" Deidara blushed. "Just don't laugh, un."

The redhead stood back and allowed Deidara to sit on the bed. The blonde began to remove his shoe, face turning redder. _"This is single-handedly the dumbest thing I've ever done! This is the last time I act on an impulse; why the hell didn't I just get him more tools?!" _The shoes was off, and the blonde quickly removed the bandage wrapped around his foot, face turned away and beet red. "There, un."

Sasori grabbed the blonde's foot and brought it closer to his face. A smirk formed on his lips.

On the insole of his foot, Deidara had gotten small tattoo that clearly read, 'PROPERTY OF AKASUNA SASORI'.

Sasori looked to Deidara's face. "Deidara…" The blonde turned just in time to have Sasori's lips connect with his own, giving him a passionate kiss. The sculptor was grateful they were already on the bed, since the weight of his danna made him fall backwards. When they finally broke away for air, Sasori smiled and pressed his forehead against Deidara's. "Mine."

The sculptor smirked. "That's what it says, un."

Sasori smiled and kissed his partner. _"Now, what do I get him for his birthday…"_


End file.
